


For "Double Trouble: Grandparents" by mandagrammy

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for "Double Trouble: Grandparents" by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy">mandagrammy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Double Trouble: Grandparents" by mandagrammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandagrammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/gifts).



Banner for the story "Double Trouble: Grandparents" by [mandagrammy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy).

This story was posted in parts, but got taken down due to the unpredictability of Life™  
I'm sure we will see it again one day.

\- Banner -

  



End file.
